Living with a big secret
by BigSmile1983
Summary: This story is about the 9 year old Bella, who finds out she becomes mermaid after she touch water. How she try's to keep it a secret for her family, friends and enemies. Who can she trust?


**Hey everyone, here is another H2o Just add water story, this one is about Bella and from her pov. How she became mermaid, and try's to keep this a secret for her family, friends and enemies.**

**Special thanks to my friend CheddarFetta, who was so kind to proofread this and correct some things:D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Exploring

POV Bella

I had just moved with my parents to Ireland. We move a lot because my dad is in hotel management, but I don't really like moving all the time. Most of the time, we don't stay at one place for more than two years in a row. I find it really hard to make friends and keep them, because every time I do, I just move to another place. Sometimes I write letters, but after a few months they'll stop which makes me sad.

"Here you are, sweetie" my mum said while she walked into my new room.

"Yeah, I already started unpacking" I replied while I put some clothes in my closet.

"That's okay" my mum said, walking towards my bed to help me with unpacking. "I just wanted to tell you that your dad and I have a meeting this afternoon, so you'll be on your own for a while. Maybe you can try to find some friends."

"Yeah, maybe I will" I answered as I smiled at my mum, receiving a smile back as she patted me on my hair. "Don't worry Bella; it's just for a few hours. You'll be alright."

"I know" I said back before giving her a hug and walking to my bedroom window.

We had a lovely house, not far away from the ocean, so I could see it right out of my window. I saw my dad's car driving into the driveway, so I turned around and went downstairs to meet him.

"Daddy!" I said and ran right into his open arms.

"There's my little princess" my dad said, lifting me up and giving me a hug. "I'm sorry princess, but I have to go straight away again with your mother."

"I know" I said and my dad put me on the ground again. "Mum told me. I'm going to play outside, maybe meet some girls to talk to."

"Okay, have fun princess. Please be home before it gets dark!" my dad yelled after me as I ran out of the garden.

"I will!" I yelled back.

'I think I will like it here...' I thought by myself as I ran through the field of flowers. After a few minutes, I stopped and sat down between some flowers, beginning to make a flower necklace. Most of the flowers were purple and smelt really nice, but the sun made me a bit sleepy so I decided to start walking again and explore a bit near the ocean. I was so busy with exploring that I forgot the time and didn't notice that it was beginning to get a bit dark. I just kept walking until I was at the bottom of some cliffs. Suddenly, my attention was drawn to a little hole in the ground between some rocks so I carefully walked towards it, looking down the hole but couldn't see anything. I got a bit curious and let myself fall in it slowly. I went through a short cave and became even more curious when I heard the noise of waves splashing on the rocks. Slowly I walked towards it, putting one hand on the wall as support from falling. After a few minutes, I came into another open cave that looked out on the ocean, with the middle a pool full of water. It looked so magical with the moon reflected onto the water.

I don't know why but for some reason I all of a sudden wanted to take a swim, so carefully I walked towards the pool and stepped in, onto a rock that was a bit lower. The water felt so cool after a warm day of exploring so without thinking about my clothes, I jumped in. It was pretty deep but I was a strong swimmer and swum back to the surface.

The next thing I noticed was that the water around me started to bubble, but it didn't become warm and I had no idea why it did so as I looked at the moon that shone right into the open cave...

Somewhere in the distance I heard my mum and dad calling my name. I quickly stepped out of the pool and walked back the way I came in.

"Mum, Dad! I'm here!" I yelled back in response.

"Bella?" I heard my dad's voice really near now and after a few seconds I saw my dad's face above the cave entrance. "She's here!"

My dad came down the hole which I had earlier, picking me up while my mum tried to grab my arms and pull me towards her. She hugged me tightly and my dad climbed back up.

"Hunnie, how did you get in there?" my mum asked while the three of us walked back to the house.

"I'm sorry, mum. I was too busy with exploring that I didn't notice where I was going."

"Well, don't go so far again. Why don't you go to your room and put your pyjamas on while I make some warm milk for you."

'Okay" I replied and went to my bedroom.

Five minutes later, my mum came in the room with a steaming cup filled with warm milk. I slipped under my sheets and she sat on my bed and gave me the cup.

"Just drink this carefully, it's still hot. After that, go to sleep" she said and stroked her fingers through my hair.

"How did your clothes become so wet?" mum asked while I blew onto the milk.

"There was a small cave with a pool in it..." I explained to my mum.

"Did you fall into it?"

"No. I was a bit warm and wanted to swim."

"You silly girl!" she laughed, before standing up and bending towards me to give me a kiss on the top of my head. "Drink your milk and go to sleep".

"Okay" I replied and she walked to the door. "You and dad aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked.

"Of course not, dear. But we were worried when you didn't come home for dinner."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice it became dark."

"It's okay, sweetie. Just go to sleep" she said and left my room.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you want me to upload a new chapter:D**


End file.
